


Salted Wound

by bymoonlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Insecurities, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke was one of the most eligible bachelors in the city – a purebred alpha and retired Olympic swimmer. Now serving as a coach for up and coming athletes for Japan’s Olympic swim team, he was still highly regarded in the community as one of the best and one of Japan’s only swimmers to have won a medal in recent decades. It was a wonder how he hadn’t found a mate until he was forty.</p>
<p>And what a surprise it was when he had asked a little runt of a thing to be his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Sia's [Salted Wound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbISxrscUGY).

Ai adjusts the cuffs of his suit for the hundredth time that night.

He squirms in the corner of the room by the table of finger foods, politely smiling at the passing guests and thanking them as they give their regards.

It’s a small celebratory party for him and his new mate, Sousuke, at the alpha’s penthouse. Well, if one could say a fifty-sum guest party was small, that is.

Sousuke had assured him only his closest friends and colleagues would be attending in addition to Nitori’s own small addition of family and friends.

Turns out, the list was more extensive than Ai had thought. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise for him though.

Sousuke was one of the most eligible bachelors in the city – a purebred alpha and retired Olympic swimmer. Now serving as a coach for up and coming athletes for Japan’s Olympic swim team, he was still highly regarded in the community as one of the best and one of Japan’s only swimmers to have won a medal in recent decades. It was a wonder how he hadn’t found a mate until he was forty.

And what a surprise it was when he had asked a little runt of a thing to be his mate.

Ai knew what he looked like to Sousuke’s colleagues; standing barely five foot six and a hundred and twenty pounds, soaking wet. He was cute and fresh-faced, but barely worthy of a purebred’s attention, let alone one of Sousuke’s prestige.

He was the type of omega that would’ve made a fine temporary piece of arm candy for all of Sousuke’s friends to lust after but  _not_  the omega everyone expected him to take as a mate.

He had nothing to offer, nothing to bring to the table. No wealth or social standing to speak of. It undoubtedly fueled some of the gossip of the evening as some of the guests whispered hushed words into each other’s ears.

Ai startles when he feels a large, familiar hand at the small of his back.

Unbeknownst to him, his mate had snuck his way over to his side, a soft smile eased across his lips.

“How are you feeling?” Sousuke asks, gentling soothing circles where his hand laid. It was meant to be a placating gesture but Ai’s too wound tight to respond properly.

“I’m not feeling very well,” he says under his breath, casting a tired look in Sousuke’s direction.

The alpha purses his lips, his forehead creased in concern.

“Do you feel sick? Are you running a fever?”

“I … I’m not really sure. It’ll probably pass.” Nitori shifts his weight uneasily as he catches the gaze of one of his friends and tries his best to give a convincing smile. He knows it looks too forced, as if his lips refuse to physically pull back in order to feign a lightheartedness he doesn’t feel.

“I hope so, sweetie,” Sousuke says good-naturedly, pulling Nitori in for a quick kiss to his jaw, at the same time scenting him so that his alpha pheromones will hopefully comfort his young mate.

It works – somewhat.

The matured, sandalwood scent Sousuke carries has always calmed Ai and this time is no exception. His pupils dilate a fraction, and he presses closer, wanting more.

From that point on, the night passes in a blur.

Ai hugs close to Sousuke’s side for the remainder of the time and smiles when needed and makes small talk when it’s due.

He can feel the searching gazes of omegas passed up before him, invited to the party as a one plus – as the dates of Sousuke’s colleagues.

None of their relationships with Sousuke had ended badly, but it was a running inside joke within the circle that no one could hold his attention for longer than a few laps around the pool.

He sees their pearly white teeth and calculating eyes and wonders if they’re jealous.

By the end of it, Sousuke’s home looks an extravagant mess with a few tipped over champagne flutes and golden tapestries barely clinging to the walls, adhered by transparent tape.

They’ll clean up the mess tomorrow Ai supposes.

He’s the first one up the stairs and into their shared bedroom as Sousuke ushers the last of the guests out.

The room is dark and pristine, untouched by the events of the night. Ai shrugs off his clothes and leaves them a rumpled mess on the floor – a pet peeve of Sousuke’s but he feels defiant tonight.

He turns the shower knob to scalding hot and steps into the shower, not even noticing the hot rivulets of water that trail his sensitive, pale skin. By the time he’s done, he’s scrubbed himself a bright pink and smells overly of the white, jasmine soap Sousuke likes to buy him.

His alpha stands in the doorway, an imposing figure, broad shoulders leaned against the woodwork. His once pristine, white dress shirt is wrinkled, the top row of buttons undone, a glimpse of marble, smooth skin peaking from underneath.

Ai steps out of the shower without a word and wraps a lavender towel around his body. He avoids Sousuke’s eyes as he brushes passed the alpha, hoping to fall right asleep as the alpha showers himself.

His plans quickly fall through though when he feels a warm hand wrap around his waist and a familiar body at his back, pressing him close.

“Darling—“ Sousuke starts and Ai squirms, making a face.

“Don’t call me that,” he says with a huff. Sousuke’s scent is dripping with different omega perfumes and his alpha colleague’s pheromones. It makes Ai want to vomit. “You smell disgusting. Take a shower.”

But Sousuke won’t budge. His arms are like steel around Ai’s torso and before he knows it, he’s being hoisted into the alpha’s arms.

He doesn’t protest and kick like a child the way he wants. Instead, a small pout settles on his lips, even as Sousuke walks over and gently lays him on the bed.  

Sousuke settles on all fours above him, his face soft with sadness. Whether he’s conscious of it or not, he’s using an omegan, placating technique – omegas are known to crave small spaces for comfort and what better place than underneath their alpha?

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asks gently.

Ai looks at the alpha defiantly, his hair still damp against his scalp. He’s probably leaving a wet mark on Sousuke’s rich, thousand-thread cotton sheets.

He lets silence be his answer.

“Ai,  _please_ ,” Sousuke implores, leaning down to capture the omega’s lips but is met with a turn of the head, his lips grazing the omega’s cheekbone. “Please tell me what’s wrong. Are you still feeling ill? Is that what this is?”

Ai doesn’t want to say it out loud, doesn’t want to admit his insecurities. He chews on his bottom lip, a bad habit of his.

“Your friends don’t like me,” he finally says.

Even to his own ears, he sounds like a petulant child. He wonders if he were older, would they still have this problem? This stupid gap between them that he can’t seem to fill.

Instead of denying it, Sousuke sighs heavily. “Some of my friends are wary about your age – you’re right – but if they really care for me, they’ll look passed it.”

“And what about all those omegas?” Nitori’s jealousy flares like a grotesque monster, rage fueled by insecurity and self-doubt. “Don’t you ever wonder if you’re making a mistake, picking me over them?”

Sousuke settles even closer now, his body lowered against Nitori’s own, a comforting weight. He whispers in the omega’s ear, low and purposefully.

“If I wanted to be with them, I would. There’s a reason I wanted you as a mate, Ai. Don’t you think I worry myself?” Sousuke runs a hand along Ai’s side, making the omega shiver. “What are you doing here?”

Sousuke pulls away so that his face is illuminated by nothing but the yellow glow of the bathroom light. “What are you doing with an old man like me?”

Ai lets his mate’s words sink in. It hadn’t occurred to him that maybe Sousuke had his own doubts; not that Ai doubted Sousuke’s love for him, but it seemed he had his own insecurities, too.

“You’re scared?” he breathes, eyes twinkling, a whisper of warmth in his words.

“Scared of losing you. Afraid that you’ll find someone better.” Sousuke presses his lips against the edge of Nitori’s jawline, mouthing at it sweetly.

Ai smiles softly and presses Sousuke closer. “I guess we both have confidence issues we need to work on, then.”

Sousuke chuckles, a rumble deep in his chest and Ai knows that they’ll be alright.

That night, they make love. Deep, searing kisses in between bouts of giggles and smiles.

Ai squirms for Sousuke’s cock, laid out on the bed, all long legs and supple skin. Sousuke doesn’t know where to start or where to put his hands because he just wants to touch  _everywhere._

He just wants to feel his skin against Ai’s, wants to cover the omega in his scent and taste that succulent slick between his legs. And he does, bending Ai’s knees to his chest so that his entrance is vulnerable and exposed.

He laps at Nitori’s rim and draws the slick out with his tongue, pushed up against all that plush pinkness. Makes Ai sweat and whimper into the sheets as he’s taken apart, riding that skilled tongue to completion.

Sousuke’s fingers him open after that, Ai too syrupy sweet and dumb from orgasm to do anything but lay on his back and smile up at the ceiling.

He lets Sousuke rearrange him like a doll until he’s on his knees, his face cool against the sheets. He feels the familiar press of Sousuke’s blunt cock and sighs as the alpha sinks forward, breaching him in one, deep thrust.

He feels full, like his insides are just big enough for Sousuke to burrow into and make a home in for their future pups, all humid and cozy. Ai lets Sousuke fuck him with long, even strokes, the alpha’s rigid torso pressed along his back.

All those years of swimming have given Sousuke endurance; he can fuck just as good as any alpha half his age and it seems, tonight, he wants to prove it to Ai.

He wrings orgasm after orgasm from the omega, nudging gently and yet ceaselessly against Ai’s prostate until all Ai can do is sob into the sheets, over stimulated and a beautiful wreck.

“I love you _, I love you_ ,” Sousuke says against the nape of the omega’s neck, bottomed out and balls drawn tight.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ai seethes through clenched teeth, his hair matted with sweat and his vision blurry with tears. “I love you, too. I love you,  _just_ –“

He begs for an end to their paradise. He can’t take it. Too overwhelmed by all of Sousuke’s love and devotion that he’s  _exhausted._

He just wants to be knotted on Sousuke’s fat cock, plugged up and happy. Wants to fall asleep, just like that – and he does, after only a handful more minutes, Sousuke’s coming too, pressed up tight and shuddering against his mate.  

He wraps his arms around Ai and the omega feels hot puffs of air against his neck as he slowly starts to slip in and out of slumber.

He basks in the warmth and afterglow of their lovemaking and lets all of his insecurities and doubts slip away until there's nothing left but the thought of happiness and home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my [tumblr](https://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) for more gayness and fanfics.


End file.
